This invention relates to rotary compressors and particularly to an improved discharge check valve and retainer means therefor assembly with positioning means for locking the retainer and thus the valve in proper position in a muffler or valve chamber on the high pressure side of the compressor.
In conventional rotary compressors, particularly of the type used in refrigeration, a rotor blade sweeps about a compression chamber to compress the gas such as a refrigerant gas that is delivered to the chamber through an inlet opening. This compressed gas is discharged from the chamber through an outlet opening spaced circumferentially from the inlet opening into a muffler or valve chamber. Located in this valve chamber is a check valve customarily of the reed type that is distorted and held against the outlet opening to prevent back flow, but yieldable under gas pressure to permit the compressed gas to flow into the valve chamber. This invention is concerned with an improved such check valve and retainer assembly for positioning the check valve properly within the valve chamber without requiring additional fastening means.
The prior art considered in preparing this patent application consisted of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,065,062; 3,112,063; 3,568,712; 3,676,021; 3,727,420 and 3,912,422.